The Evolution of John Peel
The Evolution of John Peel is a five-part BBC Radio 6 Music series, first broadcast in September 2017, celebrating John Peel and his pioneering work in on Radio One. Each episode follows a specific theme and is a montage of non-chronological selected tracks (records and sessions) usually with introductions and comments on each one made by Peel at the time of broadcast. *"Ever since he came off the pirate ships and joined Radio 1 in 1967, John Peel was a champion of new, exciting and occasionally challenging music like no other DJ. Today BBC Radio 6 Music lives on in that pioneering spirit, with its presenters continuing the passion and love he showed for new music." * Series producer: Mark Higgins for the BBC. * Presented by Mary-Anne Hobbs Original transmission dates: an attempt has been made to identify original transmission dates of each track and is given in brackets, where identified on the basis of recordings and information available on this site, and linked to relative Wiki page. In case of uncertainty, the date is followed by a '?' and is not linked. Unknown dates are marked '??'. Notes are given where possible transmission dates can be excluded, based on recordings available (not linked). Please add or correct as necessary. 1970s Evolution link First broadcast: 2017-09-03 13:00 *T Rex - Dove (04 January 1970) *Joy Division - Sound of Music (session #2, 10 December 1979) *Culture - Down in Jamaica (27 March 1979) *Undertones - Girls Don't Like It (18 September 1979) *Slits - Instant Hit (session #2, 22 May 1978?) *Attentat - Ge Fan I Mej (?? 1979) 7" single released May 1979. *The Crawdaddys - Let's Make It (10 December 1979) *Family - Love is a Sleeper (live performance - ??) news *Ruts - S.U.S. (session #1, 24 April 1979 ?) *Asher & Trimble - Humble Yourself (??) anecdote by Liz Kershaw *Mo-Dettes - White Mice (10 December 1979) *Skids - Charade (18 September 1979) *Trespass - One of These Days (10 December 1979) *Delia Gatrell - See What You've Done Done (Hymn no.9) (14 June 1973?) 1970s Revolution link * "companion show to The Evolution of John Peel, broadcast Sunday at 1PM, with more highlights of John's shows in the seventies." First broadcast: 2017-09-03 01:00 *Bob Dylan - George Jackson (7") (?? late 1971) "the new single" released 12th November 1971 *Stackridge - The Three Legged Table Pt.3 (Session#1) possibly same show as above, or 15 December 1971 same show as Marmalade track below) *Vibrators - Judy Says (Knock You in the Head) (7") Epic S EPC 6393 ((?? 1978) 1978 "current single" *25 Rifles - Revolution Blues (12" EP) (??) not 09 July 1979. *Madness - The Prince (session #1, 18 September 1979) *Dickies - You Drive Me Ape (You Big Gorilla) *Elvis Costello & the Attractions - Big Tears (7" B-side) (??) possibly same show as above *Fall - Futures and Pasts (session #1; ??) not 23 October 1978 *Bob Marley - Black Man Redemption (7" import) (??) not 07 July 1978. *Chi-Lites - Have You Seen Her (single) (??) *Ralph McTell - Genesis 1 Verse 20 (15 December 1971?) *Marmalade - Sarah (7" B-side (15 December 1971) Peel mentions the song was played on the 'concert programme' the night before. *Cure - Boys Don't Cry (7") (?? June 1979, "new single") not 18 June 1979. Peel announces 'the A side is Boys Don't Cry, the B side is Plastic Passion, but then proceeds to play the A side) *Rolling Stones - Con le mie lacrime 7" import (??) Italian language version of As Tears Go By, first issued in 1968. Peel says he had been looking for it for sometime and finally found it in Oxford Street. Played sometime after mid-1978 as Peel also mentions Jimmy Pursey and The Kids Are United, which would never be made in Italian. *Captain Beefheart - Hard Workin' Man (08 August 1978 ?) not 21 August 1978. *Buzzcocks - Paradise (LP track) (18 September 1979) *Siouxsie & the Banshees - Hong Kong Garden (Session #2, 12 June 1978) Peel mentions that on that very day they had signed a deal with Polydor records. According to band history this happened in June. *John Fahey - The Yellow Princess (LP track) (12 June 1978) 1980s Evolution link First broadcast 2017-09-10 13:00 *"Mary-Anne Hobbs presents the second show in this five-part series, which this week covers the 1980s. Highlights include alternative, independent music from The Smiths and The Fall, world music from African Connexion, reggae from Black Uhuru and the beginnings of acid house with MARRS. Plus 6 Music DJ Mark Radcliffe will give his favourite memories of working with Peel, including a 1984 session from The Triffids that he produced." *Grinderswitch - Pickin' The Blues *Cramps - Rockin' Bones (14 May 1981) *New Order - I.C.B. (Session #1, 14 May 1981) BBC programme page gives recording date. *Toyah - Tribal Look (11 February 1980) *49 Americans - Is This Rock And Roll? (11 February 1980) *Black Uhuru - World Is Africa (30 September 1980) *Wedding Present - Anyone Can Make Mistakes (07 September 1987 ?) "new single". The BBC do indeed make a mistake by giving it the wrong title in the Music Played section. *Velvet Underground - There She Goes Again (26 May 1980) *Fall - Middle Mass ( 04 May 1981 ??) news *MARRS - Pump Up The Volume (07 September 1987 ?) possibly same show as Wedding Present above, and Jesus And Mary Chain below. *African Connexion - C'est La Danse (27 February 1984 ?) ''Mark Radcliffe'''' anecdote'' *Triffids - Monkey On My Back (Session #1, ?) *Sinatras - Happy Feeling (16 April 1981) *''JP recounts his 'cultural day in Cambridge' with a bunch of students from Ipswich, also visiting the 'excellent' Fitzwilliam Museum. He 'came away' with this:'' *Cocteau Twins - The Tinderbox (Of A Heart) (??) track also featured on Keeping It Peel - possibly same? *The Jesus and Mary Chain - Deep One Perfect Morning (07 September 1987 ?) see also MARRS and Wedding Present tracks. 1980s Revolution link first broadcast 2017-09-10 01:00 *"Mary-Anne Hobbs presents this companion show to the Evolution of John Peel, broadcast Sunday at 1PM, with more highlights of John's shows in the eighties." Producer: Dina Jahina. *Grinderswitch - Pickin' The Blues *Madness - Un Passo Avanti (12 November 1980) Italian version of One Step Beyond. *Mekons - I'm So Happy (12 November 1980) *Billy Bragg - Lovers Town (Session #2, 27 February 1984) *Echo & The Bunnymen - All My Colours Turn To Clouds (Session #3, 12 November 1980) session track although recording date not mentioned on programme site. *Beat - Tears Of A Clown (Session #1, 09 June 1980) technically not "1980s" as recorded and first broadcast in 1979. Repeated as part of the 'ska' sessions special. technically not "1980s" as recorded and first broadcast in 1979. Repeated as part of the 'ska' sessions special. *Vapors - Cold War (09 June 1980) *Matt Black & The Coldcut Crew - The Music Maker (07 September 1987) *Smiths - Still Ill (27 February 1984) *Burning Spear - Bad To Worse (11 February 1980) *Undertones - Tearproof (11 February 1980) *Nina Hagen - African Reggae (10 March 1980) *Big Black - Passing Complexion (?) *Bow Wow Wow - Giant Sized Baby Thing (12 November 1980) *Specials - Gangsters (Session #1, 09 June 1980) *Delmonts - So It's Not To Be (14 May 1981) 1990s Evolution link first broadcast 2017-09-17 13:00 *"Mary-Anne Hobbs presents the third show in this five-part series, which this week covers the 1990s. *Dweeb - Buzzsong *Mountain Goats & Alastair Galbraith - Blood Royal *PJ Harvey - C'Mon Billy *Pulp - Pencil Skirt *White Hassle - The Beating of My Heart *Spiritualized - Take Your Time *bis - Kiss And Tell *Mosquito - Lucky *Popinjays - Please Let Me Go *Fall - Rainmaster *Seafood - Porchlight *Elastica - All Nighter *Teenage Fanclub & Frank Black - Handy Man (session) *Blur - M.O.R. *Trashwomen - Bumble Bee *Busytoby - Me, My Drums And You *Secret - Cyclone 1990s Revolution link first broadcast 2017-09-17 01:00 * "Mary Anne Hobbs presents this companion show to the Evolution of John Peel, broadcast Sunday at 1PM, with more highlights of John's shows in the nineties." Producer: Dina Jahina. *Grinderswitch - Pickin' The Blues *Mogwai - Rollerball *Andrés Landero y Su Conjunto - Mercedes *Gorky’s Zygotic Mynci - Lucy's Hamper *Half Man Half Biscuit - Sponsoring The Moshpits *Mufflon 5 - Gross Feeder *Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit *Conemelt - Artificial Timestretch Lady *Crocodile God - Final Song *Lost Acapulco - MPM (La Quebradora) *London Punkharmonic Orchestra - Teenage Kicks *Undertones - Teenage Kicks *Kenickie - Come In *Cibo Matto - Beef Jerky *Shut Up and Dance - White White World (Radio 1 Session, recorded 5 Aug 1990 - modify to show broadcast date) *Pavement - The Sutcliffe Catering Song (26 February 1994) *Tongoenda Sounds - Tscvenhando 2000s Evolution link first broadcast 2017-09-24 13:00 *"Continuing the series that explores John Peel's developing musical passions with a look back at some of his Radio 1 shows from 2000 until his sad death in October 2004. Complementing Radio 1's 50th anniversary celebrations and introduced by Mary Anne Hobbs." *Grinderswitch - Pickin' The Blues *Go - Suzy Don't Leave (19 January 2000)wrongly introduced as Solex, who comes up next. *Solex - Snappy And Cocky (19 January 2000) *Cornell Campbell - The Gorgon (26 January 2000) (with various Peel voiceovers) *Fall - Powder Keg (??) *Ken Colyer And His Jazzmen - If I Ever Cease To Love (31 July 2001) *White Stripes - We Are Going To Be Friends (John Peel at Maida Vale Session) (25 July 2001) *Son House - Don't You Mind People Grinnin' In Your Face (John Peel Session) (01 August 2001) *Roy Harper - When An Old Cricketer Leaves The Crease (31 July 2001) news *3 Inches of Blood - Heir To The Chaos Throne (01 July 2003) *Kanda Bongo Man - Mosali (01 July 2003) anecdotes on Glastonbury by Lauren Laverne and Chris Hawkins.Laverne wrongly recalls the falling in ditch incident as happening at Glastonbury 2002. *Amsterdam - Does This Train Stop On Merseyside (FF #31, 24 December 2003) *Half Man Half Biscuit - It Makes The Room Look Bigger (FF #28, 24 December 2003)comment on grandson Archie from 25 December 2003 show edited in between this and the next track here *Cinerama - Don't Touch That Dial (FF #1, 25 December 2003) *Conway Twitty - It's Only Make Believe (14 October 2004)final Pig's Big 78 track played by JP himself. *Klute - Time For Change (14 October 2004) All-time Festive 50 (from 2000) link first broadcast 2017-09-24 01:00 *"Continuing the series that explores John Peel's (and also his listeners') developing musical passions, with an abridged look back at the all-time Festive 50, compiled from votes from his listeners and first broadcast in January 2000. *Complementing Radio 1's 50th anniversary celebrations and introduced by Mary Anne Hobbs." Programme features an abridged montage of the All-time Festive 50 with intros, short clips of each track and selected comments by Peel.Only Atmosphere by Joy Division, the no.1 song, is played in its entirety. In the week after its original broadcast the programme title was changed to "'All-time Festive 50 (from 2000 and abridged, sorry!)'" and then removed from the BBC i-player. *Grinderswitch - Pickin' The Blues *Pavement - Here *PJ Harvey - Sheela-Na-Gig *Culture - Lion Rock *Sundays - Can't Be Sure *Beach Boys - Good Vibrations *Beatles - I Am The Walrus *Bob Dylan - Visions Of Johanna *Nick Drake - Northern Sky *Velvet Underground - Heroin *Beach Boys - God Only Knows *Tim Buckley - Song To The Siren *Damned - New Rose *Fall - The Classical *Jimi Hendrix - All Along The Watchtower *Stereolab - French Disco *Pixies - Debaser *Sex Pistols - Pretty Vacant *Joy Division - Transmission *My Bloody Valentine - Soon *Delgados - Pull The Wires From The Wall *Joy Division - She's Lost Control *New Order - Temptation *Only Ones - Another Girl Another Planet *New Order - Ceremony *My Bloody Valentine - Soon *Joy Division - New Dawn Fades *Dead Kennedys - Holidays In Cambodia *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band - Big Eyed Beans From Venus *Pulp - Common People *Robert Wyatt - Shipbuilding *Clash - (White Man) In Hammersmith Palais *Sex Pistols - Anarchy In The U.K. *Joy Division - Love Will Tear Us Apart *Undertones - Teenage Kicks *Joy Division - Atmosphere External links * BBC Media Centre series info. http://www.bbc.co.uk/mediacentre/search?lang=en&term=The+Evolution+Of+John+Peel+&search=Search * Series home page. Notes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Featured Articles